Future Love
by Jaclyn Parker
Summary: COMPLETED Final chapter is up now! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never were mine. Never gonna be mine. Cause if they were mine the end of many an episode would've been written differently (cough Attached cough). Nuff said. Hope you don't sue me. Note: My first P/C fic, please be kind. Hope you enjoy.please give feedback.  
  
"Future Love"  
by Jaclyn Riker **********************************  
  
A sudden burst of energy rocked the USS Enterprise and brought Captain Jean- Luc Picard to the bridge from his quarters where he was writing in his personal log. Upon arrival he was met by his first officer, Lt. Commander William Riker. Will pointed to the large screen in the front of the bridge.  
  
"We have just been sideswiped by a temporal displacement anomaly, but so far it appears to have not effected the ship, Sir." Will told him and Jean- Luc nodded.  
  
"Keep me informed, Number One." Jean-Luc said and this time it was Will who nodded. Jean-Luc was about to return to his quarters when Lt. Commander Data stopped him.  
  
"Sir, there is a small shuttlecraft off the starboard port." he said and Jean-Luc ordered it to be on screen. The ship was unlike any they had ever seen before and Data told them that their scanners had detected a life form aboard, humanoid.  
  
Jean-Luc and Will exchanged looks and then the captain said, "Open a channel. This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise. Can we help you?"  
  
They waited and a moment later a quivering voice answered.  
  
"Please let me come aboard. I am not feeling very well and I don't have any more food. Please, help me." a young girl's voice floated over the bridge and Jean-Luc looked at Counselor Deanna Troi.  
  
"There is something there that I can't place, but she is very frightened, Sir. I get no sense of malice or purposeful harm. She is very young." Deanna told him and Jean-Luc nodded.  
  
"We will assist you." Jean-Luc said and a sigh of relief was heard from the other end.  
  
"Locking on a tractor beam, Sir. Pulling her in to Shuttle Bay 2." Lt. Worf said from his console and Jean-Luc nodded to Will and Deanna. They followed him to the shuttle bay and waited as the shuttle craft's door opened. A young girl, of maybe 9 years old, appeared and she looked around quickly, eyes wide and very scared. They finally settled on the three waiting for her and she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank the Gods, Daddy!" she cried and ran over to throw her arms around Jean-Luc. He stood shock still for a moment and then it registered what she had called him.  
  
"What did you just call me?" Jean-Luc said and pulled the girl off of him. She looked at him with blue-green eyes and shook her head, her dark auburn hair flying. She jumped back and bit her lip.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. It was just so lonely in there." the girl said and gestured to the craft.  
  
"Number one, check the craft." Jean-Luc said, not taking his eyes off of the child in front of him. Her eyes flew to where Will bounded over to the shuttle and the saw a smile flit across her lips. He could have sworn he heard her say "Uncle Will" but knew that was impossible. Will reappeared alone and said that she was the only one and that there indeed were no more rations. The child looked up at Jean-Luc and brushed a lock of red hair away from her face.  
  
"Inform Mr. Data that he has the bridge and then join me in my quarters." Jean-Luc said and Will nodded. The girl watched with anxious eyes as Will disappeared and walked towards the bridge. After a moment or two, she finally turned to face Jean-Luc and Deanna, who was getting the strangest feelings from the girl.  
  
"I'm very sorry for this Da...Captain. I didn't mean to cause such an uproar." the child apologized and raised her hands in a helpless gesture.  
  
"Why don't you follow me to my quarters? Counselor you too." Jean-Luc said and led the way. The child fell in step behind him and walked next to Deanna. As if it was as natural as breathing, the girl slipped her hand into Deanna's and clung tightly. Deanna looked down at her, but the child didn't seem to notice that she was even holding her hand. When they arrived, Jean-Luc took a seat behind his desk and motioned for the child and Deanna to take the couch facing him. Will appeared a moment later, sitting down next to Deanna on the couch. The girl's eyes flitted from him to her for a brief second, a tiny smile across her lips once more and then she focused again on Captain Picard.  
  
"Let's start with who you are and where you come from." Jean-Luc said and the girl bit her lip. She looked at Deanna and then at the floor, finally taking a deep breath and looking him directly in the eye.  
  
"My name is Deanna Felisa Picard and I am 9 and a half years old. As for where I come from, the easiest way to explain it would be to say from Earth. Only, not the Earth you know. I am from the future, approximately 13 years from now." The girl said and she felt Deanna gasp next to her. The child turned to face her and grinned at the stunned woman.  
  
"I was named after my mother's best friend, but I am usually called Lissa, so there isn't any confusion. I am going to be 10 in a few months. Mom was going to let me have my first really big sleepover." she added the last past in a soft voice, filled with tears. Deanna looked at her and was about to ask where the sadness was coming from when Jean-Luc interrupted her.  
  
"Your last name is..." Jean-Luc began, not understanding this at all.  
  
"Picard. My father is Admiral Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise, which is where I live with him...and my mother." Lissa said and she looked at him and smiled slightly. "I am your daughter, Captain."  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

"Future Love"- Part II  
by Jaclyn Riker  
  
**********************************  
  
From Part one:  
  
"Your last name is..." Jean-Luc began, not understanding this at all.  
  
"Picard. My father is Admiral Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise, which is where I live with him...and my mother." Lissa said and she looked at him and smiled slightly. "I am your daughter, Captain."  
  
**********************************  
  
"Excuse me?" Jean-Luc asked, his voice incredulous.  
  
"Or I will be. I'm not quite sure about the verb thing." Lissa said, frowning thoughtfully and met his eyes.  
  
Jean-Luc sat in his chair, stunned beyond words and stared at the girl until she squirmed in her seat. Finally she couldn't take any more.  
  
"Dad...Captain, I am still feeling sick. May I go to sickbay and get something, please? My head is pounding and I don't think warm milk with nutmeg or Earl Gray tea, hot or cold, will help much." Jean-Luc stared at her in amazement and she laughed. "Don't look so shocked. That's what you always give me when I can't sleep or feel sick."  
  
"Of course. We will accompany you." Jean-Luc said, snapping out of his trance and rising. She grinned at him and led the way out, heading in the direction of sickbay. She knew exactly where she was going and Deanna, Will, and Jean-Luc could only follow.  
  
"Well, Counselor?" Jean-Luc said and she sighed.  
  
"I believe she is telling the truth. I know it sounds crazy, but there is something very familiar about her." Deanna said and when he gave her a strange look, she shrugged. "When she looks at you, I feel love and warmth, like any other child would have with their parent. The only thing that is odd is when she mentioned her mother. There was a definite sense of sadness about her."  
  
Suddenly a thought occurred to Deanna and she looked at Jean-Luc in confusion.  
  
"Sir, if you are her father, who is her mother?" Deanna asked and Jean-Luc gave her a look, then turned to look at the girl who was walking ahead of them.  
  
"I have no idea, Counselor." Jean-Luc said and was about to call out to Lissa when he realized they had entered sickbay and she had stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes were wide and tears slipped from them to flow down her cheeks as she stared at something in front of her. Jean-Luc, Will, and Deanna looked up to see CMO Dr. Beverly Crusher looking over a medical PADD and they exchanged a looks with each other.  
  
"It can't be." Jean-Luc said and he looked at Lissa, but the child was ignoring him completely. She was hugging herself and silently crying as she watched every move Beverly made.  
  
"Mommy." The word escaped her mouth in a whisper and she took in a strangled breath. Finally it was almost as if a dam inside of her broke and she dropped her hands to her sides in fists. Her mouth opened again and she let out a frenzied cry. "Mommy!"  
  
Beverly looked up quickly and braced herself just in time as the young girl flung her body onto Beverly's own frame. Beverly's body flew backwards with the force of the girl's hug.  
  
"What in the...?" Beverly asked looking down at the girl who was sobbing into her stomach.  
  
"Please, don't try and understand. Just hug me back. Please." Lissa cried and Beverly could hear the raw pain in the child's voice. Without another word, she wrapped her arms around the hysterical child and held onto her. Beverly looked up and met Jean-Luc and Deanna's eyes with a face as confused as their own. Finally the girl lessened her grip on Beverly's waist and took in gulping breaths. She staggered backwards and gripped onto one of the bio beds behind her for stability. She looked up at Beverly with red-rimmed eyes, young eyes so full with anguish, and shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry." she said, her voice raw and full of emotion. "I didn't mean to scare you. It's just..." She took another deep breath and covered her mouth with one hand. "Mon Dieu, I miss her so much."  
  
Deanna didn't know what was going on, but she felt the pain of the girl and did what she felt was natural. She opened her arms and the girl went into them immediately, clinging to her as if she were her life source.  
  
"Captain, I know we need answers, but she is emotionally and physically exhausted. She needs to sleep." Deanna said and Jean-Luc nodded watching the girl's eyes droop. Deanna helped the girl onto the bio bed that she had been clinging too and soon she was fast asleep.  
  
"Jean-Luc, what is going on? Who is this child?" Beverly asked, frowning.  
  
"She claims to be our child, Beverly. Uh, from the future." Jean-Luc said, frowning as well, and Beverly's eyes widened. "I know it sounds unimaginable, but there was a temporal anomaly and her craft appeared just after it. She is almost 10 years old and her name is Deanna, apparently after Counselor Troi. However, her middle name is Felisa and she has stated that she is called Lissa."  
  
"After my grandmother." Beverly said quietly and looked down at the sleeping girl. "Well, we can tell if the claim of parentage is true very quickly."  
  
Beverly took out a small device and with one quick pierce, she had Lissa's DNA. She entered it into the computer and then brought up her and Jean-Luc's DNA stands. The three strands were displayed immediately and Beverly let out a gasp.  
  
"What?" Jean-Luc said and she turned to him, her mouth open in shock.  
  
"It's true. It shouldn't be, but it is. She is our daughter." Beverly said and all four adult looked at the sleeping child, a million questions running through their heads. There was nothing left to do, but wait until Lissa woke up. Beverly suggested they do that and talk in her office.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

**********************************  
  
From Part Two:  
  
"It's true. It shouldn't be, but it is. She is our daughter." Beverly said and all four adult looked at the sleeping child, a million questions running through their heads. There was nothing left to do, but wait until Lissa woke up. Beverly suggested they do that and talk in her office.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Obviously something has happened in her time, for her to come here and now." Will said and the other three adults agreed with him.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, it appears that something has happened...or does happen to me. Maybe she came back to warn us. She is only a young child and has no loyalty to the Prime Directive." Beverly said and Jean-Luc frowned at her. He was about to say something when Deanna's eyes widened.  
  
"Something's going on with Lissa." she said and as soon as the words came out of her mouth a medic ran into the office.  
  
"I'm sorry Doctor, but the girl seems to be having a nightmare and no one out here can calm her down." The man said and they all rushed out. Lissa was tossing and turning on the bed, crying in her sleep.  
  
"Daddy, no. Come back! Uncle Will, please let me go! Daddy, Mommy come back! MOMMY!" she cried and suddenly let out a scream that made chills go up and down everyone's spine. "Daddy, where's Mommy? Liar! She's not dead. She wouldn't leave us! You're a liar!"  
  
Lissa was shaking and crying so hard that Beverly finally couldn't take it anymore. She rushed over to the girl and gathered her into her arms, rocking her back and forth as if she were an infant.  
  
"Shhh," she whispered into the child's ear and the girl's arms snaked around Beverly's shoulders to hold her tight. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm not dead, I'm right here. Shhh, everything's okay."  
  
Lissa began to calm down and soon her breathing was back to normal and the tears had stopped flowing.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't leave us." Lissa said softly and Beverly felt a lump in her throat.  
  
Lissa let out a ragged sigh and fell back into the deep sleep she had just occupied. Beverly let her slip out of her arms and covered the girl up with a blanket. Impulsively she kissed the girl's tear stained cheek and then stood straight up. Deanna walked over to her and took her hand, squeezing it in support. They followed Jean-Luc and Will back into the office, since Deanna was certain that Lissa wouldn't have any more nightmares. They tried to think of some solution to what was going on, but since they didn't know exactly what the problem was, it was fruitless. After about an hour, the medic came back saying the girl was awake and wanted to talk. Beverly and Jean-Luc walked out first and they saw Lissa catch her breath for a moment and then her eyes filled with resignation.  
  
"I'm sorry, M...Doctor Crusher." Lissa said upon their arrival to where she sat on the bed. "Thank you for helping me go back to sleep. Before you say anything, Captain, I am fully aware I am breaking Prime Directive. Uncle Will was very clear on that before he sent me back. We didn't mean to cause any trouble, but we need your help."  
  
She looked at Jean-Luc, biting her lip.  
  
"I think we should probably discuss the rest in your quarters, Captain."  
  
Jean-Luc agreed and Will helped her down for the bed. She grinned up at him and he smiled back. On the way to the captain's room, Lissa latched herself onto Beverly's hand immediately and then took Jean-Luc's hand as well. He felt slightly uncomfortable, but knowing the child's situation, he said nothing. When they entered his room, he headed for his desk and the rest sat on the couch, with Lissa standing and looking at his fish tank. They waited for her to say something and turning she lifted her hands up.  
  
"I don't know where I should start. Is there anything specific you wanna know about?" Lissa asked and they were silent. Will shot a look at Deanna, who glanced at him and then away again. Beverly and Jean-Luc exchanged looks as well, but remained silent too. Lissa sighed, rolled her eyes, and shook her head.  
  
"Adults," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Why are you here?" Jean-Luc spoke up and Lissa frowned.  
  
"I should probably start at the beginning for that one." Lissa said letting out a rueful chuckle. "About two months ago, my time, our ship...this ship stopped to help a planet named Terra-uno who was at war with a evil race called the Lugarians. The Federation had been involved with dealings with the Lugarians for a while now. In fact, it was the Enterprise who first discovered them. They like to kill off entire races, for fun. Like the ancient Earth sport of game hunting, was something Uncle Will said once. Anyway, my mother and father went down to Terra-uno see if they needed any medical assistance. They said that they did, so Dad and the Federation decided the Enterprise was to stay for a few days and help out. Uncle Will's own ship was going to help too, but every once in a while he would command the Enterprise while Daddy was down on the planet. He always says that he is going to command the ship when Daddy retires."  
  
After a small smile, Lissa swallowed hard and began to pace, like her "father" usually did when he was troubled.  
  
"After about four days the Federation told Daddy that more ships were on their way to help and we no longer needed to stay. Mom and Dad went down to the surface to help one last time, but they had only been there for about ten minutes when a Lugarian ship appeared. It started firing on the planet and the Enterprise without any reason. Uncle Will fought back, cause Daddy had left him in charge again, but soon there were more Lugarian ships. Two, then five, and finally ten. Uncle Will said we had to leave and told them to beam my mom and dad back aboard. He said we couldn't help the planet anymore. They had locked onto my dad's signal and were close to my mom's when the ships all fired at the planet at the same time. I had come on the bridge even though Aunt Deanna had said not to, but I wanted to know where my parents were. That's when Uncle Will said to engage transporters and at the same time the planet exploded. I screamed and before Uncle Will could stop me I went to transporter room. When I got there, Daddy was the only who came back. My mom...." Lissa trailed off, her hands flying to her face and she pushed the balls of her hands to her eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. She drew in a deep breath and bringing her shaking hands back down to her sides, looked up to continue.  
  
"When Mommy died, Daddy just kind of lost it, you know? He wouldn't eat or sleep. He wouldn't talk to me or anyone else about Mommy at all. Not Uncle Will, or Aunt Deanna or even Wesley, who is like a son to him. About two weeks after that, we went back to Earth, and when we got there, Daddy said I was going to live with Aunt Deanna and Uncle Will for a while. He went back into space, while I stayed on Earth with them. It wasn't so bad, living with them. I mean I love you guys and you...they have kids my age so it was like having a big family."  
  
"We have children?" Deanna asked and Lissa giggled, despite the anguish that was in her face.  
  
"Uh-huh. Kestra and William Jr. are twins and we were all born on the same day. Your youngest is named Marie and she is almost 6, but we let her play with us. Kes and Will are my best friends and Marie is like a little sister to me. My older brother Wesley, used to visit a lot the first month, but then he had to go back to his own ship. He is a Lt. Commander now, one of the youngest ever. " Lissa said proudly, showing how much she loved and admired her older brother. Then she came and stood in front of Deanna and Will. Beverly was about to say something about Wes having his own ship, but stopped herself.  
  
"We are all very close, aren't we?" Will asked and Lissa nodded.  
  
"You and Aunt Deanna are my godparents and my mom and dad are Kes, Will, and Marie's godparents." Lissa told them and they smiled at her. Jean- Luc cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him.  
  
"I am still having trouble with all of this. I can't believe that I would just leave my child no matter how grief stricken I was." Jean-Luc said and Lissa walked over to him, shaking her head. She placed her small hand on his cheek and gave him a look that was so much wiser than her young years.  
  
"You loved her so much, Daddy. I have never seen anyone look at someone the way you looked at Mommy. Except maybe Uncle Will when he looks at Aunt Deanna. She was your...what is it that you call Uncle Will, Aunt Deanna? Imzadi?" Lissa asked, turning to look at the shocked adults. If those two had doubts about the child's tale, they were erased in that instant. Deanna nodded and Lissa smiled at them warmly before turning back to her "father".  
  
"We were so happy," she added, her gaze sliding to Beverly. She frowned and closed her eyes, reminding herself that it wasn't really her mother. "So very happy."  
  
"I don't understand how we can help." Beverly said and Lissa eyes flew open in shock.  
  
"You have to turn the ship around." she said and faced Jean-Luc. "It is as simple as that. Just turn the ship around and go in another direction."  
  
"Why?' Jean-Luc asked and Lissa shook her head backing up.  
  
"I wasn't even supposed to tell you my real name, but when I came out of the temporal hole, I was so scared. Uncle Will said what would happen but I really didn't believe him until I saw your ship. Then it was too late to go home again." Lissa said and began to pace once more. "Uncle Will would kill me if he knew what I have already told you! He said he would only send me back if I promised to turn the ship around and that's all."  
  
"I am very sorry, Lissa, but I cannot alter the course of history, let alone my ship, without a good reason. You say that you are my daughter and I am beginning to believe you, despite my better judgment. So you of all people should know that I just can't go on the whim of a nine year old." Jean-Luc said and Lissa drew in her breath angrily. Then she let it out again, slowly, and nodded.  
  
"I know. I wish I could tell you..." Lissa said, shaking her head again, but her eyes strayed to Beverly once more. Deanna could sense a battle was going on inside of her and after a moment or two she felt a sense of determination.  
  
"I love Uncle Will and I respect him, believe me I do. But God help me, if it will bring you back to Daddy and I..." Lissa said trailing off and turned to give Jean-Luc a determined look.  
  
"At exactly 1634 today, you will encounter a Lugarian ship for the first time, who will open fire on you. You try to communicate with them, but they don't respond. The Enterprise will return fire and ultimately destroy them. However, what you don't know is that on that ship is the Lugarian leader's son. Because of this, he will hunt this ship down and start a war with the Federation. The leader will be a step behind you at every turn until one day, 13 years in the future, he catches up with you. With no mercy he kills your wife...my mother along with an innocent planet. All because an evil race decided to hunt others for sport and you had to be the Noble Jean-Luc Picard and kill the High Prince!" Lissa screamed at him and she whirled around to point at Beverly.  
  
"Look at her! She dies because of you. You take away one of the most important people in my life and then send me away as if I were nothing! You don't bother to ask how I am or write to me anymore. It's like I don't even exist for you." Lissa's eyes filled with tears and the anger in her face changed to sorrow. She began to become hysterical and shook her head violently. Deanna could sense that Lissa knew inside that her anger and blame had no rational to it, but the pain was too great.  
  
"Only, I know it's not your fault and I know that you don't understand any of this. Just please, for the love of God, help me. I only want my family back." Lissa dropped to her knees on the floor, sobbing into her hands and Jean-Luc started to go to her. He stopped midway, unsure of what he should do and caught Beverly's eye. He noticed that she had tears in them and the shiny blue orbs that he loved so much were silently urging him to go to her. He let go of all his Academy training and got down on his knees with the child. She instinctively moved towards him and he soon found himself holding his future daughter in his arms. Jean-Luc rocked her in his arms, soothing away her tears as if he had done it all her life.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know he didn't kill her and I know I am asking you to break the code you live by, but it just hurts so much. Sometimes I just want to die too. That way maybe I could see her one more time. Even if only to tell her that I love her. I didn't even get to say good-bye." Lissa said, holding onto him, her small frame wracked with sobs.  
  
"Lissa, I..." Jean-Luc whispered, but her tiny voice interrupted him.  
  
"Papa, fais que ca s arrete, s'il te plait. Fais que mon coeur arrete de faire mal. je t'en supplie." Lissa sobbed into the arm that was comfortingly wrapped around her body. It was then and there Jean-Luc made up his mind on what to do.  
  
**TRANSLATION** "Papa, please make it go away. Make my heart stop hurting. I am begging you." 


	4. Chapter 4

**********************************  
  
From Part Three:  
  
"Papa, fais que ca s arrete, s'il te plait. Fais que mon coeur arrete de faire mal. je t'en supplie." Lissa sobbed into the arm that was comfortingly wrapped around her body. It was then and there Jean-Luc made up his mind on what to do.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Number One...Will, give the order to change course. I don't care which way, just get us out of this sector of space." Jean-Luc said and he heard Lissa thank him over and over again breathlessly.  
  
"Aye aye, Sir." Will said and went to the bridge, wasting no time. Minutes later they saw from the window that the order had been followed and they were now moving to the left. Beverly and Deanna helped the two people off the floor and Deanna took the girl into the bathroom to wash her face. Beverly and Jean-Luc looked at each other and she held out her hand. He took it after a moment's hesitation and pulled her into his arms for a hug. She went easily and lay her head down on his chest, breathing in the deep scent of him. Suddenly the ship was rocked and Data's voice floated into the room.  
  
"Sir, there is another temporal hole and another craft. It is larger and more sophisticated than the other one. The scanners can only penetrate its hull enough to tell that there is life on board. We don't know how many." Data said and if he could voice emotion it would have been one of confusion.  
  
"Daddy?" Lissa said, softly, appearing from the bathroom, holding onto Deanna's hand. She looked excitedly at Jean-Luc and Beverly. "Do you think my other Daddy came to get me?"  
  
"It's a good possibility." Beverly said and Lissa's eyes widened. She bolted from the room and the three adults were forced to run after her. She zoomed down the corridor to the turbo lift and as it descended to the shuttle bay area, she bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement. Her excitement was catching and as soon as the door opened, she ran to the shuttle bay entrance. The door opened and there sat another craft almost identical to the one she had arrived in. Beverly, Jean-Luc, and Deanna went in followed by Will, who had met them at the door. Lissa's excited run turned into a cautious walk as she entered the bay area and waited. The door to the shuttle opened with a "whoosh" and they all caught their breath. Out stepped a man in a Captain's uniform, but the face wasn't that of whom they normally saw wearing it.  
  
"Hi, Uncle Will." Lissa said with her voice more than a little disappointed.  
  
"That's all I get? A 'Hi, Uncle Will'? Well, I missed you too, Kiddo." Captain William T. Riker said and she grinned. He walked to her and she met him halfway, throwing her arms around his waist.  
  
"I'm sorry, Uncle Will. I missed you so much." Lissa said and looked up into the face of the man she thought of as a second father. As they reunited the others got a good look at the man who was hugging her. He had gray at his temples as well as in his beard and had a lot more laugh lines. However there was no doubt that it was definitely William Riker. The officers of the present all looked at Will and then to "Uncle" Will and back again. Uncle Will looked up and winked at them all. Then he focused again on Lissa.  
  
"Well, Lissa, my girl. I have a feeling that you will love me even more than you do when you see what I brought you." Uncle Will said and Lissa looked at him, eyes shining.  
  
"Aunt Deanna, right?" Lissa guessed excitedly, having gotten over the disappointment of not seeing her father. She was now more than happy to be around those who knew her and loved her.  
  
"Are you part Betazoid?" Uncle Will asked and Lissa laughed.  
  
"All right, Dee, she's found us out." He shouted over his shoulder and out walked an older version of Counselor Deanna Troi.  
  
"Aunt Deanna! I knew it! Oh how I've missed you. How are Kes and Will? Did Marie learn when it is appropriate to probe people's minds?" Lissa asked happily, as Deanna Troi-Riker hugged her.  
  
"Hey, slow down, Sweetie. First of all, I missed you too. Second of all, Kes and Will are fine and miss you also. And last of all, Marie is still probing minds, but getting better at listening when we say to stop." Dee Riker told her beloved "niece". She had practically killed her husband when she had found out what he had done, but knowing why, she had forgiven him almost as fast.  
  
The officers watching took in Dee Riker's appearance and noticed that she had more laugh lines as well. Her dark colored hair had gone from an abundance of curls to just past her shoulders and straight. It was different, but gave her a softer and gentler look. And despite the knowledge that she had given birth three times, she looked as fit as the present day Deanna. She looked over at her younger self with her friends and let out a small chuckle. Deanna Troi raised an eyebrow at the sound of the laugh, but Dee Riker was no longer paying attention to them. She instead focused on the little girl in front of her.  
  
"I have a surprise for you too." Dee Riker said and gave an enigmatic smile.  
  
"Kes, Will, and Marie?" Lissa asked and her "aunt" shook her head. Footsteps were heard on the shuttlecraft's landing stairs and the girl looked up then gasped.  
  
"Daddy! You came!" The girl cried out and rushed over to the man now exiting the shuttle.  
  
Admiral Jean-Luc Picard ran down the ramp to catch Lissa as she jumped into his arms. He swung his daughter up and around in a circle, tears of joy flowing down his normally stolid face. The man's build had not changed much in the 13 years that had passed in his time, mainly due to the fact that he still worked out on the holodeck. Other than that there was very little change to his physical appearance. He had even kept the small circle of soft gray hair on his lower head.  
  
"God, Starbuck, I was so worried." Adm. Jean-Luc said and held Lissa so close it was a wonder the girl could breath.  
  
"Oh, Daddy, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me, but I had to try. I just had to try," she repeated into his shoulder and clung even tighter.  
  
"It's okay, Starbuck, I know. You weren't the only one hurting. I'm just sorry I made you go through all that alone." Adm. Jean-Luc told her and he made her look him in the eye. "I love you. No matter what happens always remember I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Daddy. Only it's so hard. I miss her so much." Lissa said and he nodded.  
  
"I think I can help you with that." Admiral Jean-Luc said and she gave him a confused look. Searching his face, the look turned into a heartbreakingly hopeful one and her eyes flew to the shuttle. All eyes, present and future followed her gaze. One slim leg appeared followed by another, a body came into view and then an auburn covered head, much like that of her daughter.  
  
"Oh God. Mommy!" Lissa cried and launched herself onto the woman who this had all been for. "It worked. Oh, thank you God, it worked. Don't ever leave me again, Mommy. Please don't ever leave me."  
  
"Shhh, I'm here and we're together again." Beverly Picard told her daughter and held her to her chest. The present day Beverly watched, her own tears flowing freely down her face as her future self soothed Lissa's tears. Beverly Picard's hair was now just barely touched her shoulders and was slightly layered. The red was still obvious, but instead of gray streaks, it had almost a golden blond look to it. Her facial features had softened as she had gotten older and she practically glowed with happiness. Especially when she looked up into the eyes of her husband.  
  
Admiral Jean-Luc gathered the both of them in an embrace and Capt. Riker and Dee Riker held onto each other, finally seeing their loved ones as a family again. They stayed that way for a while, until Admiral Jean-Luc looked up at his younger self.  
  
"Thank you. You wait until you see your wife giving birth to your daughter or hear that little girl say 'Daddy' for the first time. You'll know why you did this. And don't think that knowing about this will change anything in your relationships, because it won't. Trust me," he told him and the present day Jean-Luc nodded.  
  
"But now, it is time to go home." Admiral Jean-Luc told his family, tenderly brushing a lock of hair out of his wife's face. Beverly Picard reached up and caught his hand, pressing a kiss to his palm.  
  
Capt. Riker and Dee Riker got into the original shuttle, with the Picard family going towards the newer one. Suddenly Lissa ran back and threw her arms around the present day Will, then Deanna, Beverly, and finally Jean-Luc. Pulling back she grinned at him.  
  
"My first word was 'Daddy', but my first BIG words were 'Prime Directive'." she told him and Jean-Luc's eyes widened in amusement.  
  
"Deanna Felisa Picard, get over here right now!" Adm. Jean-Luc Picard ordered his daughter. His voice was the strong and commanding voice they all knew, but Lissa just laughed. She knew that he was not angry. In fact, he was more amused than anything else. Lissa, still laughing, turned to run to her father. Adm. Jean-Luc bent and scooped up his daughter and threw her into the air. As he caught her again, she gave him a kiss on the top of his still bald head. He and his wife laughed along their daughter as the door to the craft closed and as soon as the shuttle bay doors opened, the two shuttles were zoomed out. They watched in awe as a temporal hole appeared and swallowed the two craft. The Enterprise shook briefly, but that too was over in a second, leaving four stunned adults all to stare at one another.  
  
"Just another calm day on the Enterprise. Right, Sir?" Will said, breaking the silence and Jean-Luc chuckled.  
  
"Just another calm day, Number One." Jean-Luc replied and the two females shook their heads, but joined in the laughter of their future husbands.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Jean-Luc had just finished setting the table when the door chimed. Glancing up at the clock and seeing it was 2015, he knew immediately who it was. He smiled slightly and quickly tugging down the edge of his shirt, called out for the person to come in. Beverly walked in and gave him a tentative smile as she looked around the cabin.  
  
A delicate white tablecloth had been placed over the dining table and it was set with good china. A beautiful peach colored rose had been placed in a small glass vase and now rested in between the two place settings. Soft music played in the background and the lighting was extremely dim, making the candles that were lit around the room seem even more exotic.  
  
"Jean-Luc, what is all this?" Beverly asked him softly and with a short intake of breath noticed his attire. He wore a soft green sweater, making his hazel eyes seem to sparkle, and brown colored pants that clung to his muscled legs. But what had made her breath catch was the look that shone deeper in his expression. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Are you going to ask questions all night or are you going to let me feed you?" Jean-Luc teased her and although she gave him a raised eyebrow, Beverly let him take her elbow and lead her to the table. After pulling out her chair for her, earning him another raised eyebrow, she settled comfortably into the chair. Closing her eyes she listened to the sweet sound of the soft jazz that poured out through the room's speakers.  
  
"Mid-twentieth century jazz. Autumn Leaves by...Miles Davis." Beverly told him, her blue eyes opening to pin him down with a stare. Jean-Luc was so caught up in that stare that he forgot she had said anything, until she cleared her throat.  
  
"What? Oh, yes. The music. You're right, as usual, Beverly." Jean-Luc said and turned to the replicator to get their food. It was easy enough to get distracted by her beauty, especially in the outfit she wore. An off the shoulder, cream, cashmere sweater came down to her mid-thigh and had tiny pearl-like beads scattered sparsely around the front. Her long dancer legs were encased in a pair of navy blue leggings, her feet in strappy cream sandals accenting the length even more.  
  
Beverly was dying to ask what was going on in that handsome head of his, but thought better of it. Knowing him, he would tell her in his own time. She just hoped she wouldn't die of curiosity before then. Instead she gave him a smile, which grew when she noticed what he had made for dinner. Now sitting in front of them were two plates of steaming fettuccini Alfredo, one of her personal favorites.  
  
"Thank you, Jean-Luc." Beverly told him and he gave her one of his rare full-blown smiles. Pushing aside the warm tingly feeling that she always got when he gave her one of those looks, she began to dig into her food. Small talk ensued throughout the meal until a comfortable silence settled over them.  
  
"You know, Will and Deanna are having dinner together tonight too?" Beverly told him, breaking the silence and taking a sip of the wine he had just refilled her glass with.  
  
"I had a feeling." Jean-Luc said after swallowing the last of his pasta. He sat back, contentedly, and watched her finish off hers.  
  
"Did you also know that he is planning to ask her to marry him?" Beverly asked, her eyebrow raising and with a smug look, put a bite of pasta in her mouth.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did. Did you know that she is planning to say yes?" Jean-Luc countered and he let out a laugh when her fork hit the plate with a loud "clank".  
  
"What?" she exclaimed, almost choking on her mouthful of food. After taking a long sip of wine, Beverly stared at him incredulously. "And how do you know this?"  
  
"Deanna came to me this afternoon, after everything, having an idea of what was going to happen tonight. She asked my opinion on whether I thought it would be a smart idea?" Jean-Luc said and Beverly frowned.  
  
"Why would she care what you thought?" Beverly muttered in confusion, causing Jean-Luc 's eyebrow to rise this time.  
  
"Well, there is the little matter of the fact that I am captain of the ship they are serving on." Jean-Luc told her, making Beverly blush slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jean-Luc. I was just surprised that she didn't say anything to me." Beverly apologized, but he shrugged it off. He stood and holding out his hand to her, he led her to the couch. En route she turned to him, her blue eyes sparkling in the candle light. "Do you think he's asked her yet?"  
  
"I think we'd know if..." Jean-Luc said, but as the words came out of his mouth Will's voice came over the comm. link.  
  
"Riker to Picard." Will said, a tremor evident in his voice. Jean-Luc locked eyes with Beverly, her hand tightening in his.  
  
"Yes, Number One?" Jean-Luc replied, trying to sound uninterested.  
  
"She said yes, Sir!" Will shouted and they could hear Deanna's laugh in the background. "She said yes!"  
  
Deanna's laugh turned into squeal and then they heard her yell, "Will Riker, put me down this instant!"  
  
Beverly and Jean-Luc laughed together and both offered their congratulations. After agreeing to all meet in Beverly's quarters for breakfast the next morning at 0730, the comm. link closed the channel, leaving Jean-Luc and Beverly alone again. Grins were on both of their faces and when they turned to face each other, something passed between them. Jean-Luc gave Beverly's hand a slight tug and she instinctively moved until she stood about a hair's width away. The hand that wasn't holding hers came up and cupped her cheek, his eyes searching her face for any hint of resistance. When he found none, he sighed deeply.  
  
"Beverly." He whispered, just before his lips met hers. Her eyes widened before closing in pure pleasure. A moment later, he pulled back and her eyes flew open to stare into his.  
  
"What took you so damn long?" Beverly breathlessly asked and Jean-Luc frowned.  
  
"You were the one who said..." Jean-Luc began, remembering the dinner after the Kes-Prytt ordeal and their conversation.  
  
"Oh shut up, Jean-Luc, and forget what I said. I desperately want to." Beverly said and the next thing he knew, she had released his hand and had wrapped her arms around his neck. Without another word, she pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. He was taken aback for a split second, before wrapping his own arms around her waist and giving in to the amazing feelings going on in his heart, mind, and soul. He was the one who pulled back, yet again, making Beverly give a small moan of frustration. He smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips before sitting, then stretching out onto the couch. She smiled back at him and without hesitation she nestled in-between his legs, lying back against his chest.  
  
"This feels right." Jean-Luc said, his arms encircling her and dropping a kiss onto her head.  
  
"I know what you mean." Beverly replied, but then sighed. "Jean-Luc what brought this on? What is this all about?"  
  
"When that little girl...our little girl...told us about the possibility of losing you it scared me, Beverly. More than anything ever had before in my life. The pain she talked about and felt was so real, that even though you were standing next me the entire time I grew frightened." Jean-Luc said, holding her tighter in an unconscious movement. She placed her arms over top his and tilting her head back, kissed the underside of his chin. Beverly felt him move one arm and when his hand reappeared moment later, it slipped an antique diamond ring onto her left hand. She gasped and turned in his arms to look at him in astonishment.  
  
"Jean-Luc?" She questioned, but he just smiled.  
  
"I don't have the words to tell you how much I love you, but I hope this helps a bit." Jean-Luc said, his eyes hopeful yet cautious. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
"Oh Jean-Luc, that was so corny, but unbelievable beautiful. Yes, I'll marry you." Beverly said and she had just enough time to see the look change to one of utter happiness, before he claimed her mouth with his.  
  
"Should we tell Will and Deanna now?" Jean-Luc murmured against her lips. Beverly slid out of his arms and tugging him to his feet, began to lead the way to the bedroom. Giving him a look that conveyed all her thoughts she gave him a coy and sexy smile, then shook her head.  
  
"Let's tell them at breakfast..."  
  
He laughed and followed her, hand in hand, offering no argument.  
  
THE END 


End file.
